1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for controlling light of a lighting apparatus by using an image code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes are light-emitting elements manufactured using a semiconductor manufacturing process. Light-emitting diodes started to be commercialized at the end of the 1960s after a light-emitting phenomenon was observed by applying a voltage to a semiconductor device in the 1920s. Since then, technologies for improving the efficiency of light-emitting diodes have been continuously researched and developed, and interest in light-emitting diodes having optical characteristics capable of replacing existing incandescent bulbs are increasing.
Recently, a light control system using light-emitting diodes having brightness characteristics equal to those of existing light control systems has been presented. However, much research is still needed on light-emitting diodes, packages of light-emitting diodes, optical systems including light-emitting diodes, and apparatuses for controlling light-emitting diodes.
In general, in a lighting system, a lighting apparatus and a control apparatus for controlling the lighting apparatus are separated from each other, and a user needs to connect the control apparatus and the lighting apparatus to each other in order to control the lighting apparatus. However, if there are a lot of lighting apparatuses and a manual of the lighting apparatus is complex, it is difficult for the user to control the lighting apparatuses.